


Taste the love on my tongue

by mylesowahudson



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, Love, M/M, Romance, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/pseuds/mylesowahudson
Summary: Someone once told him that kissing is boring. That it is just a disgusting way of sharing saliva, breath and who knows what else. And that there is nothing exciting about that, just your lips touching some other lips.Mitch was smart and understanding, but this... No. He couldn't disagree more.





	Taste the love on my tongue

Someone once told him that kissing is boring. That it is just a disgusting way of sharing saliva, breath and who knows what else. And that there is nothing exciting about that, just your lips touching some other lips.  
Mitch was smart and understanding, but this... No. He couldn't disagree more. 

Because kissing was his whole life. And there were so many ways to kiss someone that it was impossible to remember every single one. You could kiss your siblings, your parents, your significant other, your friend, your teacher... And it always meant something else. That was the best about kissing. That you could show your feelings and emotions without using a single word. Just a different angle, added touch, flutter of eyelashes... And suddenly the kiss was something completely different. 

This is how it was with Scott. Scott loved talking, he was loud and funny, always having some joke or story to share... But he was quiet with Mitch. Their moments together were always special and different from when they were with other people. Every single promise they made, every confession, everything was silent. Silent, sweet and warm with the touch of their lips and the way their hands were everywhere. Mitch loved these moments because he had always thought that words were worthless if it came to Scott and him and how much they loved each other. The whole time they were trying to find the love of their lives was filled with unnecessary speaking and noises. When they went silent... Everything suddenly was perfect and on its place. And they were too. Together.

Mitch loved their morning kisses. He would always wake up first to the sight of Scott breathing calmly, his hair messy on the pillow and his legs tangled with their brown fluffy blanket. Every muscle in his face relaxed, his body without the slightest sign of tension. Mitch then would slowly get up to brush his teeth and wash his face with cold water just to come back to bed, cuddle to Scott's warmth and hide his frozen feet under the sheets. Then were kisses. His lips chaffed and slightly pouted always started with Scott's forehead. The blond's skin was soft and smooth as Mitch was trailing kisses slowly down on the temples, on slightly arched nose, on the cheeks where Scott's stubble was scratching his delicate skin, on the jaw and finally the neck. Scott loved neck kisses so Mitch would always make sure he spends the most of his time right there. That was usually the moment baritone was waking up, his eyes still closed as he was pulling Mitch closer and closer, burying his nose in the brunet's hair smelling like lavender. And Mitch was still kissing, breathing on the heated skin, sometimes letting his hands travel around the blond's stomach and when Scott was panting and his body shaking, he would stop and look him in the eyes with love and trust. He would always earn a big, soft smile from his lover. Then a kiss on the cheek. And then he was alone in bed with a promise of more cuddles as Scott was taking his time in the bathroom, humming quietly some pop song. 

He loved delicate pecks and stolen kisses during the day. Sometimes they had literally no time for each other, both busy with Superfruit, Pentatonix, some other stuff that required attention. Some days Mitch was missing Scott so much, he would literally facetime him couple times and they would talk about shit for hours, while organizing emails, going places and learning new arrangements. That's why the moment they saw each other, they were rushing straight into each other's arms, hugging and kissing. Scott would always kiss Mitch's hair, he said it smelled like perfection and the brunet would blush at these words every single time. Those kisses were exactly like this, worshiping every single piece of hair on Mitch's head while hands were discovering tenor's shoulders and back. Or those sweet moments when they were in the studio and one of them couldn't get his part right and the other immediately was there to soothe, comfort and kiss away the failure, gently, softly, tenderly. Or when they were cooking together and somehow they would end up pressed to the counter or refrigerator, sharing smiley, giggly pecks before reminding themselves about their meal in the oven. Or those when they were just casually passing by each other and one of them grabbed other's wrist just to share a short kiss and continue walking. To be there for each other. Cause they could. 

He loved the "stop working and come to bed already" kisses when he would come downstairs at 2 am and find Scott still on his laptop, taking care of some business stuff, hard-working perfectionist as he was. He would then quietly approach him and gently move his hands down the blond's tensed shoulders simultaneously kissing the back of his neck until Scott started purring and tilting his head back, giving Mitch more access. It was usually an invitation, a silent plea for something that would make him stop working and focus on his lover. And Mitch provided, he always did, taking away his laptop and sitting on Scott's lap. Their mouths then would clash and Mitch could observe how Scott slowly melts under his touch, how he relaxes and gets lost in the sensation. Again no words needed, the kisses were enough and more. Silent "come to bed" closed between their soft, tired lips, somewhere deep down in Mitch's body as Scott's touch on his back was sending shivers down his spine, locked in his heart when a piece of tenor's hair tickled the blond's nose. 

He loved the "making love" kisses the most. They always started gently and were heating up as they were losing more and more pieces of clothing. He loved how Scott's lips felt on his skin, how his tongue was leaving wet paths on his body, how the blond was traveling along Mitch's every single piece of skin. He loved how pleasurable were kisses on his thighs when Scott was settled between his legs, kissing and biting and licking, until Mitch was one big pile of mess and pleas. He loved how Scott's lips were claiming him as they were moving together, their bodies pressed, skin rubbing, connected in the most intimate way possible. He loved how Scott was silencing him with those kisses when Mitch was becoming too loud for the peace of their relationship, how he was losing himself in them, letting the blond have him in every way possible. He loved the exhausted dance of their mouths right after their sweaty bodies hit the mattress, their legs tangles together and their breaths mixing. Those were “I'm here” kisses, “I won't leave you” kisses and “You're my everything” kisses. Those kisses were messy, slow, firm. Full of love and affection. Melting Mitch's heart and leaving him breathless and boneless in the safety of Scott's arms. 

Mitch also loved the wet kisses. Salty, bittersweet kisses when something went wrong and one of them was falling apart. Didn't matter what exactly had happened, they didn't have the need to talk about that immediately. Not when the feelings were still strong and hurt visible on their faces. Then they would just be with each other, sit on the couch or lay together in bed, listening to each other's heartbeat and soothing themselves with their embrace. Sometimes they would also kiss. Tears were making it easy for their lips to slide together, the taste of salt on the tongue and shaky breath on the skin. The “I'm here” kisses, “It will be okay” kisses. No rush, no heat, no pushing. Just the touch, reassuring and soft, to make sure they were safe and sound together. To take away the stress, the anger and sadness. They weren't meant to fix what was broken. They were meant to help to get through this.

He loved the love kisses. The way these words felt on his tongue, how his lips curved with every letter, how small breaths escaped his mouth. Spoken inaudibly in the sticky cocoon of their affection, closed between their arms, mirroring in the eyes. The only time words were enough, sweet like maple syrup on the tongue. Filling him all the way up, from the delicate skin on his soles through the curve of his back to the veins in his neck.  
Some says that drugs can give you the best high ever and nothing is better than that.  
Mitch couldn't agree.  
Kisses always made him feel high. High with love.  
And there was nothing better in this world than love.


End file.
